When the Ball Drops
by Finny Is Dapper
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Chi-Chi is hosting a party. It is one of the few chances everybody has to see each other before the Androids attack. Can Yamcha and Taiyuki tell each other how they feel before the night ends? /OC x Canon


It wasn't too long after Bulma's Christmas party, which Yamcha and Taiyuki had both attended. Bulma meant for it to be the biggest event of the year amongst her friends, and it was definitely big in theory. However, most of those invited were too busy training for the androids. Chi-Chi came because she wasn't training, and social convention dictated it. Thus, she dragged Gohan along. Goku didn't attend, though. He was far too busy training. Krillin tried to skip, but Bulma threatened to detach certain body parts of his if he didn't at least make an appearance. Thus, he attended out of fear. Oolong decided to come as well, figuring he could at least crash the party.

That pattern eventually left Yamcha, Puar, and Taiyuki. Yamcha had to go. He and Bulma had recently broken up before the party, and he didn't want to look like the spiteful ex-boyfriend. With him, Puar came to support her best friend. Yamcha decided to get Taiyuki to come, too. After finding out that Bulma and Yamcha were no longer together, Taiyuki agreed to go.

Unfortunately, a mishap with alcohol caused the party to go wayward. Yamcha and Taiyuki decided to leave early because of said mishap, and they spent the rest of the night together. Yamcha believed that he'd be able to spend Christmas together with Taiyuki, and that did happen. However, he had not told her his feelings like he had hoped.

Taiyuki had been holding in her feelings for approximately ten or fifteen years. As single as Yamcha currently was, Taiyuki just couldn't bring herself to say the three words that she wanted so desperately to say. Unfortunately, those three simple words happened to be the most powerful words in existence. She had to choose the best time to say them, and two and a half weeks after his breakup with Bulma seemed to be too soon.

That brings everything to New Years Eve. It turned out that a lot of people didn't attend Bulma's Christmas Party because they were not only training, but planning on going to Chi-Chi's New Years Eve Party instead. Bulma was a little pissed, especially when Vegeta agreed to go to the New Years Eve Party but had blown off her Christmas Party in favor of training. Everyone chose to train. Was the New Year really that important?

Despite her son being subjected to a few drunk adults, Chi-Chi invited everyone. The only rule was no alcohol. This actually flew pretty well. A lot of people were showing up to this party, so sake wasn't needed to have fun. Instead, everyone showed up drunk on happiness of being able to see each other again, which hadn't happened much since Trunks had warned them of the demonic washing machines coming their way.

While flying to the party, Yamcha just so happened to pass by Taiyuki. The Dezaatan had chosen to walk. He decided to fly lower so he could talk to her. He tapped her on the shoulder, grinning. She turned her head and smiled instantly when she saw him. He floated a bit further in front of her.

"Heading to Chi-Chi's party?" Yamcha asked.

"Indeed I am. I assume you're doing the same," Taiyuki answered.

"Yup. Interesting how we ran into each other on the way. Just a crazy random happenstance."

"Yeah, totally…" Taiyuki muttered. She had actually planned it so he saw her on the way. She was hoping he would see her. "So, um, are you still holding up well? I mean after the, you know…"

"It's water under the bridge. Trust me. It's kind of a relief. Now Bulma gets to be happy with her choice of a family, and I get to do some serious soul searching. I can focus on what I need to be happy," Yamcha explained.

"Good. That's good. It looks like everything worked out. I'm glad you can be happy," Taiyuki replied softly. If only you could be happy with me was what she wanted to say. She refrained, though. After all, that would be selfish.

The duo continued friendly chit-chat until they reached the party. Yamcha opened the door for Taiyuki. She thanked him and walked inside. He followed after her, shutting the door behind him. The two split up at the door to talk to their respective friends. Taiyuki meandered over to Inori, Puar, and Launch while Yamcha headed for Goku and Krillin.

"You sly dog," Inori joked as Taiyuki walked over. Taiyuki narrowed her eyes.

"Um, what?"

"You and Yamcha, silly. No wonder he wanted me to leave without him. You two walked together," Puar said, giggling.

"We ran into each other on the way over here," Taiyuki muttered.

"Sure you did. There's no need to be bashful. Did something happen over the past week?" the currently calm Launch asked. Taiyuki sighed.

"Nothing has happened for the last decade, nothing happened this week, nothing is ever going to happen. I appreciate your, er...support. And Puar, you holding that mistletoe over us during the Christmas party was sweet, but don't waste your time. Okay?" Taiyuki said grinning slightly.

"You know," Inori started, "it's New Years Eve. When the clock strikes midnight, it's an Earth custom to kiss the closest person...on the lips."

"First a plant dictates when I kiss something, and now a time? What is wrong with this planet?" Taiyuki asked.

"I think it's quite romantic. You should try it at least. You never know what could happen," Launch said.

"And at least you're not drunk this time!" Puar pointed out. Taiyuki snickered.

"Yeah, at least that's true. I guess I'll just get his attention whether he likes it or not!" she declared with determination.

"So did you make a plan like you said you would?" Krillin asked. Yamcha's eyes wandered up to the right.

"Not really," he admitted. Krillin crossed his arms and huffed in frustration.

"If you keep her waiting much longer, you'll find yourself single forever. You don't want her to give up, do you?" Krillin asked.

"I know, but I'm not sure if she still loves me. What if she already gave up?" Yamcha pondered.

"You only waste time focusing on 'what-ifs.' She's fought beside you and supported you even when Bulma didn't. If that isn't love, then I'm not sure what is," Goku said with a smile.

"I suppose you do have a point. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We're adults. We can handle this like adults, and if she doesn't want to be with me, it won't be the end of the world," Yamcha said.

"Exactly. You should drag her to a more secluded spot right before midnight. You know what comes after that, bro!" Krillin suggested. Yamcha blushed lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure to do that. I wouldn't be surprised if Puar pushed our faces together," Yamcha jokes, recalling how Puar dangled the mistletoe above Taiyuki and him at Bulma's.

"You should talk to her. Just know that Krillin and I are here for your support," Goku said. Yamcha nodded.

"Right. I go whisk her away for a bit. Thanks for the encouragement, guys," Yamcha said, walking away.

If Yamcha were to say that he wasn't nervous, it would have been a lie. He wasn't the most experienced with love confessions, as he and Bulma had gotten together based on the sole criteria that they had both realized it would have been convenient for them to get together so that their travels finding the Dragon Balls weren't a total waste. This was different, though. He met Taiyuki just a few days after Bulma. He had thought nothing of her, as she had the body of an eight year old and attempted to scalp all of them.

Yamcha thought it was even weirder when every other day Taiyuki showed up looking just a little older than the last time, and that was aside from the curly horns which she had not yet started retracting at the time jutting out of her chocolate-brown hair. Her crimson eyes pierced anyone who met them. As her body rapidly aged, her outfits went from a jamboree of animal hides to a final skimpy bear hide as her dress, which only covered from her chest to her upper thighs. This was accompanied by her unruly hair tied into a wild ponytail garnished with a bone from Kami knows what animal.

Yamcha's conclusion for this girl was that she was some demon princess, and it terrified the living hell out of him. Bulma was hard enough to get used to, and she was a normal girl. Taiyuki tried teasing him, grabbing his arm, and it took her weeks to learn that his name really wasn't "wolf boy." That was during the Pilaf days. Taiyuki changed a lot since then. Bulma taught her how to live in civilization and all sorts of etiquette. It amazed Yamcha to see her undergo a change so dramatic. He saw her in a new light.

Taiyuki eventually explained that she was from another planet. She casually mentioned it after Raditz attacked and gave everyone all the information she knew about the Saiyans. If her change hadn't made up for her uncouth behavior when they were 16, the news of Taiyuki being an alien definitely helped.

Yamcha approached Taiyuki. There was something about her on that night that made her vibrant. In his opinion, she had never looked prettier. He swallowed back his nerves as well as he could and smiled at the Dezaatan. Puar and Launch giggled and Inori pushed Taiyuki forward. She adverted eye-contact and smiled back.

"I was wondering if we could talk a little bit, perhaps in private," Yamcha asked. Taiyuki could feel her face flush at the request.

"You're talking to me, right?" she stammered.

"Of course I am," Yamcha replied. Launch and Puar nudged Taiyuki.

"Say yes!" they whispered. Taiyuki walked forward and forced herself to look Yamcha in the eyes. She wanted to say something poetic or witty in response.

"Let's go," was all Taiyuki could cough out.

"Great!" Yamcha said, leading Taiyuki to a spot that was a little more secluded. At first the balcony seemed like a great idea, but Yamcha ultimately decided to bring her to the backyard. The weather was warmer than usual, so they sat on the plush grass beneath them. Yamcha was going to get some answers or confession out of her even if it killed him.

"So this is private? Sitting on grass? At least I wore a black dress today. Bulma says grass stains are tacky, and I wouldn't want to anger the goddess," Taiyuki joked. Yamcha snickered.

"You know, Bulma says a lot of things. It took a while, but I learned how to tune some of her complaining out. Unfortunately, there were some complaints I couldn't ignore," Yamcha said.

"Complaints about you?" Taiyuki asked.

"...yeah. There were times where I felt like I put more into that relationship than I got back, but I learned a lot. And at least there was always at least one person I could count on who agreed with me even when it felt like the world was against me," Yamcha continued.

"Who was that? Goku? He's a pretty sweet guy I guess," Taiyuki rambled.

"It was you. I never quite understood why you always agreed with me and tried to cheer me up. I was wondering if you could maybe tell me why. I'm curious."

"Well," Taiyuki started, taking a deep breath, "I guess it's because I always feel like you're right. We've known each other for a long time, and I consider you to be one of my closest friends. Friends are supposed to be there for each other, right?"

"That logic is fine and dandy, but if it were actually true you and Inori wouldn't always be at odds. You would have actually approved of Bulma's makeovers and girls' nights. Your actions speak louder than words," Yamcha said.

"I just wanted to be more like Bulma, and she gave me what I wanted. I had something to gain, and there's no greater motivator than that. As for Inori, she's a bitch," Taiyuki said, getting a little flustered. Yamcha grinned.

"What do you have to gain by talking to me all the time? I don't have some special thing that the others don't have. I'm not the strongest one here. I'm awkward around women. I'm pretty dense, and my past before meeting all you guys is sketchy at best. I'd like to know what special discovery you've made about me that I haven't yet," Yamcha said. Taiyuki clenched her eyes shut, blushing more than she ever felt like she had before. She was cornered.

"Your...your love is what I have to gain," Taiyuki stammered. She opened her eyes, looking directly into his. "And I hate to be dramatic about this, but that is something I've desired for years. You might not see yourself as perfect, but to me you are the strongest, cutest, nicest, most gracious man I have ever met. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I will always be there for you. You're my best friend, and I would be lucky if you considered me to be the same."

Yamcha moved closer to her and wiped away a small tear that was forming at the corner of her eye. He smiled softly.

"You really mean that?" Yamcha asked. Taiyuki punched him lightly.

"Would I be on the edge of tears if I didn't?" Taiyuki asked. "I just told you everything I've been holding back for over ten years."

"You don't need to cry, you know. You're far too pretty to cry like a miserable wallflower, and it would mess up your beautiful make-up," Yamcha said. Then, he kissed her forehead. He backed away slowly, smiling at her. Taiyuki looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you teasing me? Is this revenge for when we were sixteen?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I just thought that the least I could do after spilling your guts to me was express my feelings to you. I'm kinda bad with words, though. I wish I had some kind of speech that tells my feelings perfectly…"

"Yamcha, you don't need a speech. If by some grace of Kami you love me back, there are three words that I've longed for you to say for the longest time. Just hearing them would be a dream come true," Taiyuki said. Yamcha took a deep breath. He grabbed her hand and made eye-contact.

"Taiyuki, I love you. I love you more than words could ever say. If you'd have me, I would love to be your boyfriend," he slowly said. Taiyuki immediately hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"I would love that. And if this is a dream, I will kill a bitch," Taiyuki said. Yamcha laughed.

"I promise, it's reality. Now then, are you ready to go inside?"

"Yeah, I am," Taiyuki said, standing up. Yamcha stood up and clasped his hand around hers. The couple walked back into the house to enjoy the rest of the party. For the most part, they went unnoticed.

"Taiyuki, you sly dog," Inori said behind them. Taiyuki and Yamcha turned their heads to look at the fiery haired Metamoran.

"Dammit, Inori, what is it this time?" Taiyuki asked.

"I see you finally got your can of yams is all," Inori said, walking away. Taiyuki sighed.

"So can of yams refers to me?" Yamcha asked. Taiyuki shook her head.

"Oh no. You're candy yams. Duh," she joked.

"Whatever happened to wolf boy?" Yamcha asked, walking to a table to sit down. Taiyuki shrugged and sat down next to him.

"I still use that one time to time. Keep your ears open, and you might just hear it," she said. Yamcha chuckled.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Krillin asked walking over. He had a look of mischief on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yamcha replied, cocking an eyebrow and grinning.

"I just have a friendly reminder that midnight is an hour away," Krillin said, sitting down.

"Midnight, eh? I can't wait for that," Taiyuki said, glancing at Yamcha.

Everyone continue chatting with each other as the party continued. Inori told Launch and Puar that Taiyuki finally claimed their prize, and the two of them immediately walked over to congratulate both Taiyuki and Yamcha. Launch went back to chill with Inori, but Puar stayed with Yamcha. They didn't want to pull the focus onto them during the party, so they carried on like normal. All in all, it was a pretty good time.

Finally, the countdown to midnight started. Everyone began counting down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six. Yamcha pulled Taiyuki closer. Five, four, three, two, one. Everyone happily shouted "Happy New Year." Finally, Yamcha and Taiyuki shared a passionate kiss. It was their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, as well as their first kiss of the New Year.

It was the perfect night.


End file.
